Angels in London
by achelle-messler
Summary: Amy/Sherlock. Amy was dropped into London through a crack in time. Inspired by "All the Cracks in Time." Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Amy Pond, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Rory Williams, the Doctor, or Mrs. Hudson, although I would like to :)**

This is my first story on here, so please be nice to me and review!

I got this story idea from another story, "All the Cracks in Time" by A. E. Wolverton, which is a fabulous Shermelia fiction (much better than this one) and everyone should read it because it's the best! All you need to know about my story is that Amy fell through a crack in time, landed in London, and has been staying with Sherlock and John for a year and a half. I got the idea of her falling through the crack from the other story. The rest is completely different!

It's been a year and a half since she fell through that crack in time and landed in London.

It's been a year and a half since she last saw the Doctor and Rory.

Amy had given up all hope of seeing them again. She had cried, mourned, and moved on. She had to move on.

In that year and a half, however, the empty spaces in her heart had been filled by her flat mates – an army doctor by the name of John Watson, and the mysterious Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock. Everyday with him was a new adventure. She had tagged along on enough cases with him that he now consults her on different theories. Every new case with him was like seeing another planet with the Doctor. Watching Sherlock in action, seeing those sharp gears turning in his brilliant mind was something else.

Every new case, every day, also brought her closer to him. Amy discovered a quickened heartbeat every time Sherlock walked into a room, or when she looked in those deep, intense eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, if she wasn't careful. He moved with such grace, and he never failed to wake up everyone in the building at 3 am with his violin playing. As much as she complained about it, Amy loved to hear him play the violin. It was like he was pouring out everything he felt into the music he composed. _He has no idea what he does to me_, Amy thinks whenever he gives her one of his rare smiles.

What Amy didn't know was that Sherlock was amazed by her, too. He had at first found her irritable, as he does with all ordinary humans, but Amy turned out to be different. She was smart, and usually had an interesting perspective when dealing with cases. She kept up with Sherlock, and not many people can do that. But when she would flash him her smile, it would send his mind whirling, and he had to look away in order to get a grip on himself. Human compassion and caring were two things Sherlock had managed to stay away from, but they were the two things he felt the most when she was near.

They were working on a particularly interesting case one week, when their investigation led them to an abandoned warehouse. It was late at night, of course, when they were suddenly caught in the middle of a gun fight! Sherlock ended the fight with a few quick shots from his pistol. He had managed not to get hit, but when he looked around to see if Amy was alright, he couldn't find her. Horrible scenarios, each one worse than the last, flooded his mind as he desperately searched and shouted her name. "Amy! AMY!"

"I'm right here, you moron! I'm fine!" came a Scottish accented voice from behind a barrel. Amy stood up and brushed herself off when she was attacked by Sherlock.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked as he searched her over for wounds, praying to find none.

"Yes, Sherlock, I'm fine, just a little shaken is all" Amy said reassuringly.

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at her face, and his breath caught in his throat. The moon softly lit her face. _She looks like an angel_, he thought. _My angel_. Sherlock tenderly put a hand on her face, and Amy closed her eyes at his touch.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Sherlock whispered.

"As long as you're here, I won't" she replied. Then she closed the space between them, and it felt right, and good, and whole, and Amy knew that this is where she's supposed to be. Here and now is all that matters, is all that will ever matter, and she wouldn't want to be taken away from it.

"Oi, I'm fine too, in case anyone was wondering," came John's grunt as he stood up from his cover. Sherlock and Amy broke apart in surprise, but John grimed when he saw the two of them.

"About time! Mrs. Hudson will be so happy!"


End file.
